Yamcha
|hobby = Robbing travellers (formerly). Flirting with girls (after overcoming his phobia of girls). Playing Baseball. |goals = Steal valuables from travelers (formerly). Protect the Earth and his friends (currently). |friends = |enemies = Emperor Pilaf Red Ribbon Army King Piccolo Nappa Saibamen Dr. Gero Cell Kid Buu |type of anti-hero = Redeemed Villain }} Yamcha is one of the heroes of the Dragon Ball series, and is the best friend of Puar A former desert bandit, Yamcha was once an enemy of Goku, but quickly reformed and became a lifelong friend and ally. Brave, boastful and dependable, Yamcha is a very talented martial artist and one of the most gifted Humans on Earth, possessing skills and traits that allow him to fight alongside his fellow Z Fighters when major threats loom. Although by the latter half of Dragon Ball Z, he retires from fighting, but still trains and fights on occasions when needed. Personality At the beginning of Dragon Ball, Yamcha was a deadly bandit who feared nothing (except girls). After being reformed since his constant encounters with Goku, he becomes an invaluable ally who will come to his friends assistance. He is shown to be a very dependable person, such as taking his incapacitated allies to a safe location or using one of his vehicles to fast travel without alerting the enemy to their ki. Yamcha is very brave and is willing to risk his own life for the sake of the Earth. He also displayed habits of boastfulness - often to the point of overconfidence, such as making the decision of taking on all of the Saibamen at once by himself; another example of this trait was during the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 baseball match is when he tells everyone that his "Wolf Fang Pitching Fist" technique was unbeatable. However he knows when he is completely outmatched, unlike Tien, who will fight regardless of the situation. His main weakness was girls in the early Dragon Ball series initially, whenever he was in close proximity, he would stop at whatever he's doing and run away. Since dating Bulma, he slowly becomes comfortable around her, and in an ironic twist: Yamcha expressed the desire for marriage and having a family. In Future Trunks's timeline, Future Trunks mentioned that he did conquer his nervousness, but his recent promiscuity caused him and Bulma to break up. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga See Yamcha in Villains Wiki. Tenkaichi Budokai Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga Fortuneteller Baba Saga Tien Shinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Over the next five years after the events of the Piccolo Jr. Saga, Yamcha retires from fighting and becomes a professional baseball player for the Taitans. However, despite the job paying well and being the best on the team, Yamcha still longs for the days of being a fighter. After learning about Goku's death in his fight against Raditz, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe are summoned to Kami's lookout in order to train for their upcoming battle against the Saiyans: Vegeta and Nappa. Yamcha and the others enter the Pendulum room in order to experience how strong the Saiyans are and is transported to Planet Vegeta 100 years into the past. Despite their best efforts, they are easily defeated by Scarface and Shorty. When they are transported back to the Pendulum Room, Yamcha and the others feel incredible fear and woe, but become even more determined to become as strong as possible to defeat Vegeta and Nappa. After completing their training on Kami's lookout, Yamcha and the others trained on their own until the Saiyans arrived. Frieza Saga After being killed by an exploding Saibaman during the Saiyan invasion of Earth and thanks to Kami's influence, Yamcha was allowed to train on King Kai's planet in the Otherworld, he is joined by his other allies that perished in the battle: Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Piccolo. King Kai tells Goku that they have all crossed Snake Way in a far shorter time than he did and that they requested for tougher training than what Goku had received. He and the others are able to witness Piccolo fusing with Nail and later Goku's battle with Frieza on Planet Namek. During that time, Yamcha and the others were fighting against the Ginyu Force, Yamcha fights Recoome and (similar to Goku) defeats him with relative ease. When thinking that Goku had died during Planet Namek's explosion, he relays the information to everyone through Bulma. He is eventually resurrected 130 days later in the first batch of wishes from Porunga and lives at Capsule Corp with Puar, Bulma and Vegeta. Garlic Jr. Saga Android Saga Cell Saga Majin Buu Saga Dragon Ball Super Battle of the Gods Saga Some time after Goku's battle with Kid Buu, Yamcha and Puar are seen flying to Bulma's birthday party, which is being held on a cruise ship. There he encounters Krillin and his family, and later Tien and Chiaotzu. When Beerus arrives, Yamcha is the first to introduce himself, but exaggerates his power, claiming to be the strongest on the ship and gives him a rough slap on the back (which deeply worried Vegeta). Beerus simply shrugs it off. Yamcha later joins the crowd when Beerus is eating octopus balls served by Krillin, with one containing wasabi. Everyone chants for the deity to take a bite. During Goku's battle with Beerus, he is aboard Bulma's space pod to get a better view of the fight. In the end, Goku is defeated but Beerus ends up falling asleep before he can destroy Earth. Universe 6 Saga Yamcha is seen traveling with Goku and the rest of their friends to a nameless planet, where the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selective Martial Arts Competition was about to begin. Yamcha is a bystander and watches from the stands. He witnessed the first match between Goku and Botamo, he was later shocked when Goku was defeated by Frost. During the match between Vegeta and Cabba (he pointed out the similarities between Cabba and a young Goku, when the two first met and fought long ago), he showed doubt that Vegeta was rid of all his sinister qualities, but dismissed it when he realized that Vegeta was trying to push the young Saiyan to his limit. Yamcha witnesses the entire tournament and was present when the wish with the Super Dragon Ball was made afterwards, and they all returned back home to Earth. Potaufeu Saga Yamcha attends the Universe 7's victory party held by Bulma, and like everyone else is tasked with keeping Monaka's secret safe. After Goku's fight with "Monaka" (a costume worn by Beerus), Yamcha accidentally slipped word that the real Monaka had passed out from the fight (much to everyone's frustration, with Beerus getting angry). Goku simply believes that Monaka has the ability to clone himself. The party then commences. Goku Black Saga During the Universe 6 vs. Universe 7 baseball match, Yamcha is Universe 7's captain and takes over pitching after Goku almost gets ejected from the game, due to destroying the field. Yamcha reveals his new technique titled the "Wolf Fang Pitching Fist", where he effortlessly struck out Universe 6 for the first half of set 1 (impressing everyone). Universe 7 steps to bat with Yamcha up first, he tells Vegeta that he won't lose to him at baseball, and Vegeta throws the ball which hits Yamcha in his ribcage. Yamcha walks to 1st base, which shocked Vegeta (who thought the rules was to hit the opponent). Goku steps up to bat and Vegeta puts all of his power into the pitch causing the two to transform into their Super Saiyan Blue forms. Taking advantage of the distraction, Yamcha immediately runs to 2nd base, however Vegeta notices the sneak attempt and Goku overpowered Vegeta's pitch. Yamcha runs back to 1st when Botamo catches the ball, and throws it to Goten, who failed to catch the ball, Yamcha makes another break for 2nd base, but was struck by both Vegeta and Champa at the same time and he still made it to 2nd base and was allowed to stay due to being attacked. When Gohan hits the ball, and Yamcha makes a run to 3rd base, Botamo and Auta Magetta used teamwork to catch the ball, but Champa once again intervenes and throws the ball at Yamcha's spine causing the latter to fall on the ground while still managing to reach 3rd base. While Yamcha proclaimed that he won't lose at baseball, Champa merely taunts him for being a wuss and soon Beerus (irritated by his brother for playing dirty and attacking Yamcha) steps in and the two gods fight. Everyone reached Bulma's shield to protect themselves, except for Yamcha who bravely dashes for home base during the ki barrage storm that was flying off Beerus and Champa, destroying the entire area. The fight is stopped by their attendants and Vados points out to Champa that Universe 7 won the match, pointing down and showing Yamcha at home base. Yamcha had survived the ki barrage storm and states that he is going to take a different kind of walk off collapsed from his injuries. Universe Survival Saga Yamcha appears at Capsule Corporation, congratulating Bulma on her newborn child. He later overhears Goku and Gohan recruiting fighters for the upcoming Tournament of Power, and becomes convinced that he will be recruited also, and heads home waiting for Goku to ask him. Later at his house with Puar, Yamcha is rehearsing his lines of initially refusing Goku's offer to join in the Tournament of Power and then show up at the last minute, all the while waiting for Goku to appear. He and Puar are seen in bed watching television until Master Roshi and Oolong arrive, the former asks for Puar to transform into a beautiful young girl to overcome his weakness for the Tournament of Power; in the meantime a downtrodden Yamcha asks of what his chances are for getting invited, and Oolong responds with a maybe. Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong appear behind the Capsule Corp. building watching on as Goku and the others leave for the Tournament of Power. After everyone has left, he mentions that the fate of their Universe is in their hands. ''Galactic Prisoner Saga'' After being briefed by Jaco of Moro's gang arriving to Earth, Krillin suggested to Piccolo and Bulma the idea of contacting Yamcha. During the two month preparation against Moro and his crew, Yamcha was recruited by the Galactic Patrol, alongside the other Z-Fighters to help defend the Earth. Sensing the chaos from around the world, Yamcha goes off on his own after tracking the enemies ki, he notices a squad of Galactic Patrolmen following him and leads them. Later in the city, Yamcha easily defeated and subdued three members of Moro Corps', before heading off after tracking another source of ki energy. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Yamcha makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT in episode 34, "Back in the Game". He is seen in a photograph alongside the rest of the Z-Fighters. He makes another cameo in episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision", among the group of people in an undisclosed area when they are taken to the new Planet Plant because the Earth was about to explode (due to the Black Star Dragon Balls). He returns to Earth when it is restored by the Namekian Dragon Balls and attends a party at Bulma's house with the rest of the Z-Fighters. Shadow Dragons Saga In the final episode of Dragon Ball GT "Until We Meet Again Guys", Yamcha and Puar are seen fixing their car in the desert, until they witness Shenron soaring in the sky. He is also seen in the final ending montage of the episode as well. Movies Curse of the Blood Rubies As a partial retelling of the story, Yamcha's history starts out the same, though it diverges after a certain point. When he hears that Goku is going to visit Master Roshi, he tricks the turtle hermit into fighting the young child, because Goku plans to steal the hermit's shell. Because of Goku's purity by riding the Nimbus Cloud, Yamcha plan fails and retreats when Bulma get close to him. His next plan involves raiding Kin Gurume's for the six Dragon Balls and other valuables. Yamcha rides up the castle walls with the silverstar 4 while avoiding gunfire. Reaching the top, Yamcha simultaneously fights King Gurume's soldiers and defeats them all effortlessly, and runs into the room full of blood rubies. The desert bandit and his partner Puar stuffed their pockets, the two then encountered Bulma and Oolong whle exiting. However the meeting was cut short when an armed mercenary named Raven bursts into the scene and shoots him in the chest, much to Puar's distress, and then proceeded to point her gun to Bulma, Yamcha sweep kicked her and had luckily survived as the rubies poured out of his shirt. Yamcha and Raven engaged in combat, and fought evenly until he found out that she was female (by accidentally touching one of her breast when he disarms her), leaving him unwilling to fight. After Raven unleashed grenades to have the hallways collapse on them, he acts fast and catches one of the boulders that nearly fell on Bulma. The rogue receives a hug that caused him to blush and scream. he was later seen with Bulma when Penny made a wish on the Dragon Balls to get rid of the blood rubies. Afterwards Yamcha eliminates his wish to rid himself of his fear around girls and begins to hook up with Bulma. Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle He appeared in the movie as Bulma's boyfriend and Goku's friend. Yamcha and the others head to Devil's Castle (after hearing that Master Roshi sent both Goku and Krillin there), they made their way there in a helicopter however it crashed after it was attacked by Demons. Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong wake up inside the castle. In an effort to rescue Bulma, they disguised themselves as demon, but was caught when Oolong's transformation wore off. They were then stuck in a stone wall. along with Goku, Krillin, and Launch. After Goku turns into a Great Ape and breaks them free,he and Puar cut Goku's tail to ensure everyone's safety. They reached Lucifer and Yamcha takes out a ax-equipped Igor and rescues Bulma. After Lucifer's defeat, he returned with the others to the Kame House. Mystical Adventure Yamcha appears with Bulma in her search for the Dragon Balls located in Mifan, but he was rather more interested in entering the World Martial Arts Tournament that was located there. After greeting Goku and Krillin, he separates from Bulma and enters the tournament. He had defeated a giant called Gregor and later faces off against Bora in the semi-finals, although the two appeared evenly matched, Yamcha eventually lost by a ring-out (because he was distracted by Master Roshi). Yamcha later appears when Bulma was cornered by Mifan troops, he rushed in and pushes Bulma out of the way of the Crane Hermit's Dodon Ray. Unfortunatley while getting both himself and Bulma to safety, her Dragon Balls dropped into the ocean crevice. Fortunately Goku found a way around this and was present at Bora's revival. The Path to Power the movie is similar to the show, in that Yamcha fights Goku (who isn't hungry in this version) for his valuables, but due to his girl phobia, had fled upon seeing Bulma. Yamcha and Puar followed the gang north to icy weather by Muscle Tower, where they take refuge inside a cave with a family of bears. While spying on them meeting Master Roshi, he hears about the Dragon Balls and wishes to eliminate his fear of women. the gang was unfortunately attacked by the Red Ribbon Army Fleet, an amazed Yamcha watches the Turtle Hermit fight back with a Kamehameha Wave, until General Blues captures them. Yamcha makes a rescue attempt by sneak attacking the Red Ribbon General, but was caught when Bulma yelled out his name, and was captured along with everyone else. While imprisoned with Goku and the others, he mostly gets over his anxiety around Bulma, connecting with her and accidentally kissed her when the explosion rocks the prison. Escaping the prison, Yamcha watches Goku's fight with Officer Black and Eighter's sacrifice. After Shenron's appearance, Yamcha gets over his fear, as he and Bulma look into each others eyes. The Tree of Might Yamcha flies in his new ship until it was destroyed by Amond. He then goes to Goku's house and tells them about his stuff. After being informed by King Kai about the Tree of Might, he and the others traveled to the tree's location, they tried to uproot it but were unsuccessful. The Z-fighters fought against Turles' henchmen. Yamcha hurls a Spirit Ball at Cacao (which it had no effect on) and seconds later fought hand to hand, until he was defeated by the alien cyborg. While Goku is charging energy for the Spirit Bomb, Yamcha appeared with the others to help defend Goku against Turles near the end of the movie. Bojack Unbound Yamcha (along with Gohan, Future Trunks, Krillin, Tien and Piccolo) participates in the intergalactic World Tournament. He was disqualified soon. Later he and Tien assist Gohan in his fight against the Galaxy Soldiers, he fought Zangya and Bido, but was quickly defeated by the pair. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Yamcha is among the group attending Mr. Satan's party, he sits on the sidelines watching Goten and Trunks battle both Abo and Cado, since the latter two were deemed weak enough by the adult Z-fighters. Gotenks borrows Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist technique to fight against Abo and Cado's fused form, Aka. After Aka unleashes his Super Destructive Energy Wave, Yamcha enters the action and uses his Spirit Ball to destroy multiple large debris that nearly crushed Bulma, Puar, and Oolong. Afterwards the threat was over, he and the others (including Abo and Cado) resumed the party. While not appearing to use any of his Wolf Fang Fist techniques, his aura still made him appear as a wolf, when rushing to save his friends. Battle Of The Gods Four years after Majin Buu's defeat, Yamcha is invited to Bulma's birthday party alongside the other Z-Fighters, and their friends. There he meets the God of Destruction Beerus and his attendant Whis, both of whom are looking for the Super Saiyan God to fight with. Yamcha is enjoying the party. When Bulma begins the bingo contest, he is the first to notice that one of the Dragon Balls are missing. It was later revealed to be in the hands of Mai and Emperor Pilaf. Beerus loses his patience when Majin Buu doesn't share the pudding with him. Yamcha stays on the sidelines during the God's tirade, and is evacuated by Krillin alongside the other guests to safety. When Beerus challenged Oolong to a rock-paper-scissors match, Yamcha gives Oolong a plan: he told Oolong that Beerus thought he was just a pig with hooves who didn't have fingers. Yamcha speculates that Beerus would choose paper, so to counter this, Oolong used scissors, however Beerus heard the entire plan and proceeds to attempt to destroy the Earth. He later watches Super Saiyan God Goku's fight against Beerus, while airborne. In the end Beerus emerged victorious, but decides to spare Earth, and instead goes home. Resurrection of 'F' Tien Shinhan mentions that him and Chiaotzu fighting against Frieza's army would be suicide. Yamcha, along with the vast majority of humanity, was killed when Frieza blew up the Earth. This event was undone thanks to Whis' Temporal Do-Over Technique. Powers and Abilities Yamcha is among the most gifted humans on Earth, like many other characters, he has the ability to fly and manipulate ki. Yamcha's signature fighting technique is titled the Wolf Fang Fist, a flurry of strikes that imitate a wolf's bite, creating techniques that revolves around it. Yamcha is able to use the Kamehameha Wave (and the second person to learn it after Goku). While training on King Kai's planet in Other World, he developed the Ki-Blast Thrust technique (a ki empowered punch that he had used to defeat Recoome, sending the latter flying off of King Kai's planet). Yamcha's strongest ki technique is the Spirit Ball, an attack that allows Yamcha to use his index and middle-finger to change its trajectory, allowing for multi-directional assaults. Yamcha has displayed an aptitude for baseball. During the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 baseball match, this skill comes into play and has invented a new technique titled: "Wolf Fang Pitching Fist" (the speed of the Wolf Fang Fist, and controllability of the Spirit Ball), which proved extremely effective in striking out Universe 6 during the first half of the 1st set. Quotes Gallery yamchab.png|Yamcha in Dragon Ball Z yamcha_by_srmoro-d64bcpa.png|Yamcha in Dragon Ball 3687146yamcha.jpg|Yamcha during the Majin Buu Saga Yamcha.png|Yamcha in Dragon Ball Super c20283558886b61d4266363e754ff0cd.jpg|Yamcha and Puar C8VUlQ0UIAAg0AG.jpg|Yamcha artwork by Toyotaru 3st Eyecatch 01.png 13st Eyecatch 02.png 15st Eyecatch 01.png 27st Eyecatch 01.png Trivia * His name is a play on "Yum cha", referring to a gathering to drink tea and eat dim sum. * According to the Databooks: ** Yamcha's favourite food is hard-baked soba. ** Yamcha's hobbies are grappling and baseball. ** Yamcha's favorite vehicle is the Mighty Mouse, his old-fashioned buggy. ** Akira Toriyama states that Yamcha is one of the best cooks (alongside the Ox-King). * Yamcha is the first Z-fighter to have a full-time paying job, his baseball team was called the Taitans (which is the name of several real life sports teams). * Despite his supposed retirement, he still trains and fights (or at least prepared to) on occasion if he has to, such moments include: ** Kid Buu - He and Krillin were the last ones on their feet, after all the dead fighters were defeated. ** Abo-Cado - Feeling that the alien duo were not much of a threat, he (like everyone else) decided to let Goten and Kid Trunks fight instead. When Aka's attacks were getting chaotic, Yamcha jumps into action and uses his Spirit Ball to save Bulma, Oolong, and Puar from large rubble. During that moment, he is revealed to be wearing their gi under his suit (much to Goku's surprise). ** Beerus - After witnessing Goku's defeat, Yamcha (along with the others) was prepared to fight the God of Destruction. *** In Super, Yamcha is seen training with Piccolo. Yamcha later proclaimed himself as one of the strongest warrior present to Beerus, and gives the God of Destruction a pat on the back, which caused him to stumble (much to Vegeta's worry). *** In the Universal Survival Saga manga bonus panel, Toyotaru confirms that Yamcha occasionally trains as a martial artist, telling Puar that it's "just in case of an emergency". *Yamcha's animal motif is a wolf. *In the Legacy of Goku video game, Yamcha admits to sometimes skipping baseball in favor of martial arts training. *Although Future Trunks mentions that Future Yamcha has moved on from Future Bulma and found love again, it appears that present Yamcha is still single in Super and GT. **In the Xenoverse 2 Infinite History Saga, Yamcha acts as a self proclaimed ladies man. **In FighterZ, Yamcha exhibits noticeable envy towards his married friends in one of his personal dialogues. **In Xenoverse 2 radio broadcast, Yamcha mentions to Trunks and Chronoa if his failed chances at finding a soulmate are the result of an anomally, althought the two tells him it's not and wishes him luck at someday finding love. **In another Xenoverse 2 radio broadcast, Chrona asks several of Goku's friends of their wish from the Dragon Balls, Yamcha wishes to find his soulmate (leaving Chronoa to remark that he is just as predictable as Goku wanting to wish for a poweful opponent). *Yamcha holds the distinction of being Goku's first fighting ally within the series. *Yamcha has the most design changes, whether it be his attire and/or hairstyle. *In Fusions, Yamcha admits to Tekka of being more of a sea person. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Retired Category:Dimwits Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Misguided Category:Comic Relief Category:Saved Soul Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Casanova Category:Love Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Liars Category:Supporters Category:Brutes Category:Revived Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Suicidal Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero Category:Incompetent Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:False Antagonist Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Benefactors Category:Weaklings Category:Outright Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Warriors Category:Scapegoat Category:Internet Heroes Category:Charismatic